


For the Boy Who Did in a Pinch

by speedboat



Series: Studies [5]
Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: F/M, Gen, intricacies of dating, shady Wendla Bergmann, snobby Wendla Bergmann, wendla IS petra solano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7659922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedboat/pseuds/speedboat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Otto is good for Thea.</p>
<p>Wendla can see it on his face that he loves her, not in spite of her habit of spitting when she gets excited or her micromanaging, but because of it. He works as a barista in Thea’s firm’s building, and the first time Thea had mentioned him, she’d buried her face in her hands and said, “What am I doing?”</p>
<p>Privately, Wendla had agreed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Boy Who Did in a Pinch

**Author's Note:**

> tbh wendla is a messy bitch and i love her

Otto is good for Thea.

Wendla can see it on his face that he loves her, not in spite of her habit of spitting when she gets excited or her micromanaging, but because of it. He’s the giant in their group, six-foot-two, and built like a hockey player. He works as a barista in Thea’s firm’s building, and the first time Thea had mentioned him, she’d buried her face in her hands and said, “What am I doing?”

Privately, Wendla had agreed. Thea deserved someone equally as smart and driven and well-off as she was. Then she’d met him.

He has joking down to an art, and just a sentence can pop any tension like a bubble. He doesn’t hesitate when holding babies; he’s self-assured and knows to put a hand behind their necks to steady them. He reads the same hokey fantasy books that Moritz does, and they talk reverently about George R.R. Martin and Cornelia Funke.

He had a brother, and Wendla doesn’t know why he says it with past-tense, but she knows that Thea lays a hand on his neck every time he says those words: “my brother used to…” or “my brother and I…” He’s relentlessly positive when faced with a rude customer.

He gets along better with Hanschen than he does with her. _"I’m open to the idea of Thea being happy,"_ Hanschen had snapped once, after Wendla had complained to him about Otto’s crappy graphic t-shirts and constant smiling. _"You should try it sometime."_

Otto puts his glasses on immediately after he gets home from work, something about coffee getting in his eyes.

He has no aptitude for any sort of home maintenance. He seems the type, strong biceps and all, but his meager knowledge of appliances immediately betrays him. He doesn’t mind driving Ilse to her gigs, says that the blue-collar workers have to stick together in a group of fancy lawyers and doctors. He’s a Manchester United fan, a bit of a bandwagon if Wendla says so herself.

He’s polite to Wendla, but he probably has also heard the stories about what a snake she was to Thea in high school, after all the shit with Melchior and the abortion. He’s wary of her, and she of him, because Thea is both of their first priorities. She can respect that.

The first time Wendla met Otto, it was Moritz’s birthday, and Thea had run herself ragged trying to bake a cake and study for her Soviet law final the next day. She’d ended up burning the cake, and she and Wendla were both trying to no avail to salvage it.

Otto rang the doorbell, and Wendla had opened it to see him standing there with a store-bought cake. “Her final is tomorrow,” he’d said with a shrug when Wendla raised her eyebrows. “I knew she’d try to do both. I picked it up just in case.”

_Thea could do worse_ , thought Wendla, a little suspiciously, and has been thinking the same thing ever since.


End file.
